Pinceladas de vida
by Nadeshico023
Summary: Reto basado en las 365 imágenes creadas por la fanartista Kouri Cousin, sobre la vida de la familia Briefs. Colección de drabbles, mayormente desde el punto de vista de Vegeta. Capítulo 6 "Salvaje" (Contenido no recomendable para menores de 18).
1. Siempre me espera

N/A: Agradezco a mis amigas Dika y Dev por invitarme a formar parte de este desafío que consiste en crear un oneshot/viñeta/drabble en base a las imágenes creadas por la fanartista Kouri Cousin, que creó 365 imágenes de la familia Briefs. Esta primer entrega está basada en la imagen 013, que aparecerá como imagen del fic, y si quieren ver el resto dejaré el link en mi perfi. De antemano, gracias por leer.

* * *

**Imagen 013**

**Siempre me espera**

Cuando se va temprano en la mañana se gira y la ve dormir, siempre desordenando las sábanas y pateando enemigos invisibles entre sueños. Despeinada y con la boca abierta. Pero él siempre dedica unos segundos a verla en la cama, antes de irse. Luego cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido y se va.

Y muchas horas las pasa solo en esa habitación que se tiñe de rojo y hace difícil hasta respirar, esa habitación a la que su hijo tiene prohibido entrar solo, esa que ella hizo para él y unió a la mansión, esperando silenciosamente que nunca volviera a irse como lo hizo una vez, unos años atrás.

Su hijo asiste a clases de humanos y ella trabaja, pero esa mansión enorme nunca está en silencio, porque la bulliciosa abuela canta mientras cocina y el extraño abuelo escucha música vieja mientras construye artefactos en su taller. Así que nunca está solo y siempre que necesita algo, ellos dos parecen gustosos de darle una mano.

Y cuando ella regresa y preparan la cena, lo llama como todas las noches y muchas veces, luego de cenar él vuelve a la habitación roja hasta que su cuerpo pide clemencia, se da una ducha y regresa.

Entonces la ve otra vez, como en la mañana, durmiendo con el pelo revuelto y las sábanas por el suelo. Él cierra la puerta, la mira unos segundos siempre con el ceño fruncido, la acomoda de su lado de la cama, la arropa y muchas veces la abraza para dormir.

Y aunque no sonríe está satisfecho, porque ella siempre le acaricia las manos, medio dormida y le dice que lo estaba esperando.


	2. Al dormir

Imagen 158

* * *

**Al dormir**

En la oscuridad sólo se percibía el fuerte hedor a azufre, que intoxica los pulmones y provoca arcadas. Y lo obligó a taparse la nariz y entrecerrar los ojos como si el solo olor quemara los párpados. Entonces se bañó del nauseabundo ambiente y caminó, y en su primer paso escuchó ese sonido acuoso y desagradable, y él sabe perfectamente lo que hay bajo su pie. Pero no mira. Cada paso sufre el mismo destino que el anterior y parece que su andar libera más de ese fétido olor a sangre podrida. Los mosquitos se dan un festín, las larvas se comen con gusto los ojos de las víctimas hasta dejar las cuencas vacías y huecas detrás de sí.

Vegeta miró a un lado, pero la pila de cadáveres mutilados no lo hizo pestañear, ni siquiera cuando su escolta apareció con tres más sobre el hombro y los arrojó descuidadamente junto al resto.

La risa estrepitosa de aquel soldado le fastidió y soltó un gruñido, debajo de la mano enguantada que resguardaba su nariz.

_Un planeta más, _dijo aquel, como si no entendiera que esa _victoria_ no era de ellos, sino del monarca.

Vegeta gruñó nuevamente.

Y entre kilómetros de cuerpos sin vida, él caminó a sabiendas de que al final de todo estaba su nave y podría dar por terminadas las órdenes de Freezer. Pero cuando a lo lejos finalmente se reflejó el brillo de la esfera metálica, algo tomó de su pie y se detuvo.

No había estrellas, ni luna, sólo una densa capa de humedad verdosa, similar a la de un pantano, así que tuvo que agacharse y tomar con sus propias manos aquello que lo sujetaba y tiró con fuerza. Escuchó ese "crack", ese crujido que hacen los huesos al romperse, ese que hacen los músculos cuando el cuerpo es desmembrado, y escuchó luego el goteo de la sangre y sintió una gota ensuciar su rostro. Al mirar se encontró con el rostro horrorizado de uno de ellos, que por desgracia había sido enterrado vivo entre cadáveres y tenido la osadía de tocar al príncipe de las masacres.

Pero no era cualquier rostro.

Su labio inferior tembló antes de poder formular una sílaba de un nombre que no pudo terminar, y miró sus manos, vestidas blanco y bañadas de la sangre de ella. Entonces soltó la extremidad que sostenía y caminó pasmado hacia atrás. Horrorizado de sí mismo. Y cayó en la pila de cadáveres que Nappa construía.

Tragó saliva y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Apretó los dientes con furia asesina y empuñó sus manos.

Su grito ensordeció el planeta.

Y vio los ojos horrorizados de ella, que lo miraban con atención. Y después de unos segundos su ceño se entristeció, reflejando su preocupación. Le acarició el rostro y limpió su frente sudada.

_Vuelve a dormir, mi amor_, le pidió ella y besó sus labios. Él la miraba de una manera extraña, y aunque eso ocurría de vez en cuando, él jamás contaba lo que habitaba en sus pesadillas.

_¿No tienes miedo?_, le preguntó y ella se sonrió exudando toda su confianza. Acarició su barbilla y deslizó su mano hasta su pecho, le besó la mejilla y se acurrucó debajo de su musculoso brazo.

_Vuelve a dormir, mi amor._

Entonces él la abrazó con fuerza, con ese único brazo que la rodeaba y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios, por ponerme en favoritos y alertas! No me aguanté esperar para subir otro, tengo un par más ya escritos. Nos vemos en el siguiente, un beso.

Nade.


	3. Cena de negocios

Imagen 136

* * *

**Cena de negocios**

Desde que la conoció la vio pavonearse por todos los rincones de esa inmensa mansión en prendas diminutas y apretadas que, si lo agarraban desprevenido y no alcanzaba a ponerle su rostro de póker, lo hacía ruborizar. Luego gruñía y se quejaba, la llamaba ridícula y se retiraba a entrenar, siempre el mismo circuito. Con los años se volvió más conservadora, pero nunca fue capaz de esconder esa silueta encantadora, aunque de vez en cuando usara un pijama holgado o un sweater largo.

Esa noche inundó el dormitorio que compartían de un aroma dulce que se sentía más delicioso cuando se impregnaba en su piel. La vio de espaldas envuelta en una toalla, sentada frente a su tocador mientras pintaba de un rojo intenso sus labios. Le provocó morder el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, y ella gimió mientras sentía como esas inmensas manos se hacían con sus pechos.

_Amor, tengo que salir… no podemos_, le dijo sin oponerse demasiado.

_¿Dónde vas?_, le preguntó en un tono tosco, arrastró la nariz por el largo de su cuello y ladeó una pequeña sonrisa, su cabello siempre olía bien.

_Tengo una cena de negocios_, contestó y débilmente quitó las manos del guerrero de sobre su cuerpo con la promesa de continuar a su regreso.

Entonces él salió del dormitorio cargando una frustración devastadora y se quedó en la sala de estar, cambiando canales en la televisión para bajar un poco su libido. Y luego de media hora, cuando ya se había olvidado de lo que lo volvió loco minutos atrás, ella bajó las escaleras vistiendo un vestido azul escarlata que reflejaba las luces de la habitación. No traía puesto sostén y aun así sus pechos le ganaban a la gravedad, y podía asegurarlo ya que la espalda estaba completamente descubierta y su escote era muy pronunciado.

El párpado derecho de Vegeta tembló involuntariamente mientras ella se agachó a arreglar el lazo negro de sus sandalias. Lo único bueno, pensó, era que tenía las piernas completamente cubiertas por el largo de su vestido de coctel.

_Hay comida en el refrigerador_, le dijo mientras se aseguraba de llevar todo lo necesario en su pequeño bolso de mano y caminó hasta la puerta, hasta que la mano de su esposo tomó posesivamente su brazo y ella se detuvo.

Al principio parecía estar teniendo dificultades para hablar, que esas palabras eran tan complicadas de pronunciar que tardaría unos segundos en pensar detenidamente como decirlas. Ella lo miró algo agobiada, no quería llegar tarde pero luego sonrió cuando él finalmente le dijo con un aire iracundo:

_Yo también voy._


	4. Orgullo

Imagen 347

* * *

**Orgullo**

Se apreciaba desde donde lo mirara, su persistencia, su insolencia. La forma en la que se dirigía a él apenas después de conocerlo. Era el hijo de Bulma.

Lo había acechado e insistido que entrenaran juntos, pero él no era el tipo de guerrero que precisara un compañero de pelea. Él era el tipo de guerrero que daba por terminada la pelea en cuando el enemigo tocaba las puertas del otro mundo. Él no necesitaba de nadie. Pero al encontrarse en la aberrante situación de tener que incrementar su fuerza en cuestión de horas, no le quedó más remedio que adentrarse a la habitación del tiempo durante un año, junto a Trunks.

Le había sorprendido en efecto, desde el primer momento en que lo vio después de nacer. Tenía la humanidad reflejada en sus cristalinos ojos azules, idénticos a los de su madre. Delimitando una diferencia instantánea entre ellos. Él era un terrícola con el ki de un saiyajin.

O al menos eso era lo que había estado pensando durante casi un año, hasta que llegó él. Su otro hijo, el muchacho de otra era que se había ganado su odio desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, pero recién estaba logrando acostumbrarse a la idea de que dieciocho años habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y él estaba ahí, parado ante él bajo la espesura de aquel mundo inmaculado.

Sí, mucho de Bulma había sido volcado en él. Su persistencia, su humanidad, sus ojos. Pero al mismo tiempo su interior vibraba pues percibía el inmenso potencial guardado en su interior, lo que dejaba al descubierto lo que tanto se había negado: tenía ante él a un saiyajin poseedor de un poder más monstruoso que el del mismo Freezer. La semilla que apenas se podía vislumbrar en ese infante llorón, cegaba en el que sería dentro de unos años.

Y se descubrió a sí mismo, ladeando una sonrisa de orgullo que por primera vez, no se regodeaba en él mismo. Se acomodó los guantes y lo miró fijamente. La humana mirada de Trunks era tan transparente que podía sentir todo el desprecio que le profesaba, toda la incomprensión, toda la incertidumbre, pero sobre todo se palpaba su admiración.

Al principio encontró irrazonable la manera en la que Bulma regresaba a él luego de insultarla y de gritarle que se alejara, de amenazarla o menospreciarla. Pero al momento de cruzarse con Trunks y caer finalmente en cuenta de su identidad no se pasmó con la similitud. Por lo mismo era que le causaba tanta gracia la manera imperiosa en que él se escandalizaba ante su reacia y soberbia actitud.

Pero Vegeta se sonreía mientras alimentaba esa pesadilla en la que Trunks se sumergía cada vez que lo conocía un poco más. Deseando secretamente sacar de él más de sí, más de lo que se alcanzaba a ver debajo de toda la bondad y la nobleza. Allí, donde nadie más llegaba a ver.


	5. De tal palo

Imagen 40

* * *

**De tal palo**

Midió con la mirada el largo de la tela que cubría escasamente las piernas de su hija. La había escuchado hablando por teléfono y mencionado que tenía _El atuendo_ para la reunión que tendría el sábado con sus amigas. Como la puerta estaba entreabierta y la curiosidad se había hecho con su ser, estiró la mano y la abrió por completo. Quedó pasmado.

¿A qué había sido reducido?, se preguntó luego de verse envuelto en una acalorada discusión con su joven hija. Habían transcurrido al menos treinta años desde que llegó a la tierra y nunca jamás se había sentido más humano.

Bra gritaba, aseverando que _ya estaba en edad_ de vestir lo que le gustara. Ofuscada le dijo que el largo estaba perfecto, ya que no se le veía nada. Le señaló el rostro varias veces, parecía salirle fuego de la mirada. Pero Vegeta no escuchaba nada porque sus propias palabras comenzaron a rondar en su interior y él se preguntó: ¿Por qué?

_Más te vale que no salgas así_, le había dicho, y se le vinieron a la mente los pijamas tontos que le ponía Bulma, esos que eran tan suaves que le hacían sentir que sus palmas eran más ásperas de lo que de hecho eran, con orejas ridículas que asemejaban animales salvajes. Recordó las medias largas que se puso en el primer día de escuela y la falda a tablas que le llegaba a las rodillas. Pensó en esa vez, hacía aproximadamente diez años en que Bra se acercó a él, llorando por tener el cabello enredado y con un cepillo le rogó que la ayudara.

¿A dónde se había ido?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo creció tan rápido? ¿Dónde estaba la pequeña princesa de mirada amorosa y abrazos que desarman? ¿Quién era esta preadolescente irreverente?, y sobre todo: ¿Dónde estaba el sanguinario príncipe de los saiyajins a quien una falda jamás había escandalizado?

— ¿Qué es este alboroto? —Escuchó Vegeta a sus espaldas y la vio en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa! —le gritó exasperado y la señaló con el dedo, pues Bulma llevaba puesto un vestido púrpura de amplio escote y de un largo considerablemente más corto que el que traía su joven hija.


	6. Salvaje

Imagen 310

* * *

**Salvaje**

El reloj despertador de ella sonó varias veces por la mañana. Él le escuchó gemidos quejumbrosos y la sintió armar remolinos en entre las sábanas. Subió una pierna desnuda sobre el ombligo de él, cortándole la respiración por un instante. Se abrazó de su torso y él —muy despierto— contempló su rostro. Estiró su mano izquierda debajo de la cintura de su esposa y le acarició el trasero por debajo de la fina tela de su camisón.

—Buenos días —murmuró ella con una sonrisa ingenua al sentir cómo Vegeta comenzaba a pasear sus dedos por debajo de su pequeña ropa interior.

—Buenos días —contestó él, tomando con su mano libre el mentón de Bulma y atrayéndola hasta su boca.

Se hizo salvajemente con sus labios, le lamió el labio inferior y lo mordió suave aunque posesivamente mientras se iba posicionando sobre ella. Con las piernas entrelazadas se presionó contra su cuerpo y ella gimió y se abrazó del torso desnudo del guerrero. Él levantó ávidamente el camisón que lo separaba de sus pechos, con la respiración pesada y acalorada, y masajeó con firmeza los senos de su mujer, arrancándole más gemidos que sus besos apaciguaron.

Vegeta tomó una de las rodillas internas de Bulma y la levantó para poder ubicarse mejor y poder sentir el palpitar de húmedo sexo. Ella clavó las uñas en su espalda y sumergió la lengua en su boca con una pasión incontrolable.

Entonces sonó nuevamente el despertador y la mujer se giró sin ánimos a verlo, para descubrir que ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que sonó la primera vez. Alarmada se separó del cuerpo de Vegeta con ambas manos y él la miró desencajado.

— ¿¡Qué haces!? —soltó Vegeta en un tono demandante, con su hombría endurecida y una mirada iracunda. Parecía a punto de explotar.

— Por favor no te enojes —contestó Bulma esforzando una sonrisa y acarició el mentón de su esposo—. Te prometo que continuaremos al volver, Vegeta.

Por unos segundos, Bulma quedó atónita al observar como su esposo se incorporaba junto a la cama, separándose de su cuerpo. Tal vez había entendido por una vez que sus deseos debían quedar en segundo lugar y que ella, la renombrada científica y empresaria Bulma Briefs, debía marcharse a atender su empresa.

Pero no. Vegeta rodeó la cama sólo para arrancar las sábanas que segundos atrás los cubría a ambos y como una salvaje ola en pleno invierno, Bulma sintió como el frío le llenaba el cuerpo de escalofríos.

—No, hoy no te vas a ir tan fácil —le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a caminar a gatas sobre el colchón.

La seductora sonrisa cínica de su esposo le hizo tartamudear un instante, cuando aún creía que tenía la fuerza para resistírsele e irse a trabajar.

La tomó de la nuca con una mano y besó su cuello hasta su hombro, arrastrando la nariz para olerla por completo. Ella se quejó diciendo su nombre a duras penas, pero eso no era más que una súplica para que él continuara. Sin consultarle, se deshizo de su camisón y con ambas manos se sumergió en sus pechos, lamiendo desesperadamente y mordisqueando con suavidad sus pezones rosa, apretándolos con firmeza y de vez en cuando, observándola con la maldad metida entre los ojos.

Ella tenía las mejillas rosadas y gemía débilmente, pero aún parecía estarse resistiendo, así que bajó una mano, rompió la tira de su tanga y le apretó nuevamente una nalga. Bulma separó sutilmente sus piernas, derrotada. Sentir sus dedos tan cerca de su sexo la dejó desvalida.

— Qué persistente eres —le sonrió Bulma tomándolo por las mejillas y él se lanzó nuevamente sobre su boca.

Acarició su sexo, húmedo y caliente y sintió el suyo propio desesperarse un poco más. Ella gimió más fuerte y mientras se aferraba de su torso le susurró que l_o hiciera_. Él se sonrió una vez más e introdujo suavemente dos dedos; Bulma se mordió los labios, gimió y se retorció mientras el ritmo de los dedos de Vegeta aumentaba. El frenesí lo volvía loco, disfrutaba de verla de ese modo, tan entregada, tan suya.

Decidido a hacerla delirar, Vegeta acarició el resto de ella con el pulgar dibujando pequeños y erráticos círculos. Bulma abrió los ojos y miró con el rostro sudado y sonrojado cómo su esposo contemplaba aquella escena. Él era perfectamente consciente tanto por el rostro de ella como por el temblar de sus piernas, que le quedaba poco tiempo y cuando estaba al punto de hacerla llegar a la cima de todo ese placer, él retiró su mano por completo y ella quedó expectante.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella casi sin aliento.

Entonces Vegeta con el rostro lleno de morbo lamió su dedo índice y luego se bajó los pantalones. Bulma no tuvo tiempo para contemplar la imponente masculinidad de Vegeta porque él se agachó entre las piernas de ella y apretándole el trasero le lamió el sexo. Ella tomó el cabello de su esposo y gimió su nombre, moviendo las caderas sin control. Y nuevamente, antes de que tocara ese delicioso punto del éxtasis, él se retiró y sin más se introdujo en ella, quitándole el aliento. Ambos estaban tan húmedos que cada embestida sabía más deliciosa que la anterior. Vegeta se hundió sobre el cuello de su esposa y le susurró:

— No olvides nunca, mujer... yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

* * *

**FIN**


	7. Buena Fortuna

**Imagen 255**

**Buena fortuna**

Habían días, tal vez contados con una sola mano… días en los que, por algún motivo lo hacían pensar, envolverse en un silencio tan pacífico que se volvía inquebrantable. Lo hacían preguntarse cómo o cuándo habría cambiado todo; qué evento habría causado el desenlace que lo ubicaba en donde estaba ahora, y también qué sería de él si ese evento nunca hubiera ocurrido. Qué sería de ella, que prendida de su musculoso cuerpo, se vestía una amplia sonrisa desvergonzada, de esas que él jamás supo esbozar.

Allí, ajena de los pensamientos de su esposo, acariciaba su piel, segura y satisfecha. Ella en cambio no se preguntaba con desconcierto lo que los habría unido, ni pasaban por su mente la cantidad de destinos alternos que les tocaría vivir de no haberse conocido.

Acarició su cabello, besó la curva de su frente y suspiró como si su cuerpo no pudiera contener tanto amor.

— Qué suerte tienes, Vegeta. ¿Sabes cuantos hombres matarían por tener una esposa tan atractiva como yo? —soltó Bulma, y él sonrió de lado.

—_¿Y tú sabes a cuántos yo he matado?_ —contestó para sus adentros—. Estoy temblando —dijo y bufó una risa.

—Eres tan gracioso —replicó con un tono irónico y a sabiendas de que él no la veía directamente, sonrió más ampliamente. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse afortunada?


	8. Heridas de guerra

Imagen 027

Heridas de guerra

Después de tantos insultos, tanto orgullo desfachatado. Tantos _simio asqueroso_ y demasiados _mujer ridícula_, que no hacían más que ocultar celosamente lo que ambos sentían… Después de infinidad de humillaciones y desprecios, tanta desconfianza y egolatría. Finalmente habían acabo como estaban predestinados a acabar.

Bulma lo miró a los ojos y la intensidad de su oscura mirada la intimidó, más no retrocedió un paso más de todos los que ya había retrocedido. Se había dicho tantas veces que de querer matarla lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo que en determinado punto se lo creyó, más o menos. Y aunque las luces tenues del pasillo le iluminaban medio rostro y espalda, ella podía percibir lo iracundo que inundaba su rostro.

— Deja de interrumpir mis entrenamientos con tus tonterías —le dijo pausadamente y se acercó un poco más.

La científica apoyó su palma derecha en el incipiente pectoral de Vegeta.

— A mí no me amenaces, no olvides quién es la dueña de esta casa —contestó alzando el mentón.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? —cuestionó con una sonrisa de lado, tan propia de él.

Bulma se perdió por instante en esa intrincada e irritante sonrisa fanfarrona de él, frunció el ceño y regresó a sus ojos, pero en alguna parte de ese trayecto algo en la manera en que la miraba y la forma en la que ella lo sujetaba por el pecho cambió y terminaron besándose apasionadamente. Él no tardó en encontrar una habitación disponible y ella no reprochó al respecto. La arrojó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella, no sin antes incorporarse sobre sus rodillas para quitarse su camiseta y por un segundo, Bulma vio con atención el cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices de Vegeta y se estremeció.

No era la primera vez que lo veía de torso desnudo, muchas veces entrenaba con unos pequeños pantaloncillos apretados, sin embargo su atención jamás se había centrado en todas las marcas que cargaba consigo. Tampoco es que sus amigos no tuvieran algunas, de hecho su propio ex novio traía un par bastante notorias en el rostro.

Pero era diferente, era Vegeta. E imaginar que otro ser pudiera ser capaz de dañarlo, siendo tan poderoso e intolerante, era difícil de creer. Algunas parecían tener muchos años, notó cuando él se prendió de su cuello y ella acarició su espalda desde lo más ancho hasta lo más esbelto. Paseó sus piernas blancas por la cintura de él y sus dedos por una gran marca en el pecho, cerca del corazón. La marca que evidenciaba que una vez él había muerto.

Repentinamente se llenó de otra sensación que igualó su pasión, y lo besó larga y distendidamente.

Vegeta, que nunca había recibido un beso tan cariñoso realmente no supo cómo corresponder e incómodo se separó de ella.

— ¡Ay! ¿¡Es que nunca habías besado a una mujer!?

Él se sobresaltó y la miró alarmado.

— ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer preguntas estúpidas en un momento como este!


	9. Adiós asesino

Imagen 269

**Adiós asesino**

El aroma intoxicante del azufre, el sofocante hedor a muerte. El abrazador calor del fuego, el estruendo ensordecedor de las explosiones. La sonrisa siniestra.

Abrumadora, lo envolvió nuevamente la satisfacción de su poder. Se embriagó de su desmesurada maldad y un cosquilleo intenso se arremetió a su interior. Aún allí seguía presente el sanguinario saiyajin que un día, hace muchos años, llegó a la Tierra.

Y empuñó sus guantes, apretándolos con fuerza. Y observó al cielo, sonriendo con maldad, mientras escuchaba cómo los gritos de horror lo ensordecían.

Recordaba ese momento como expectándolo desde otro cuerpo. Se miraba a sí mismo sin la nostalgia que lo convirtió en ese ser, durante ese último torneo. Se preguntaba cómo había cambiado tanto y cómo era posible que ahora se sintiera tan ajeno a él. Recordó el odio que lo ahogaba, la envidia que lo cegaba y que, al mismo tiempo, lo había orillado a una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

Aún podía sentir en su piel cómo el fuego mismo de su energía lo consumía, hasta que no quedo rastro de su propio cuerpo. Hasta que se evaporó en la elección que lo cambió para siempre.

Jamás entendió cómo. Cómo podía ser que ese sólo acto lo redimiera de todo el horror que había causado durante toda su vida y su alma así se salvara del averno. Él ni siquiera creía tener eso que llamaban _alma_ hasta convertirse en una.

Miró a su hija regresar de la escuela, junto con su esposa. La vio correr hasta la puerta y, en un latido, su corazón le entibió el pecho.

¿Acaso algún día sentiría que sus manos estaban lo suficientemente limpias para abrazarla? ¿Será que podría remediar todo el daño?, o la sangre que chorreaba de la palma de sus manos nunca desaparecería…


End file.
